


Wolf at The Door

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and Benton Fraser meet a strange being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf at The Door

## Wolf at The Door

by Sarah Saint Ives

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/mycuppa/FanFic.html>

The author of this story is no longer with us, but her fic lives on. Her daughter has been busy putting together a collection of her fanfiction for us to enjoy. 

This story is a sequel to: [Trio](series/trio.)

* * *

Wolf at the Door by Sarah Saint Ives 

* * *

Sequel to Trio. Slash. Due South/The Sentinel crossover with the vague mention of yet another fandom.

* * *

Captain Simon Banks leaned to peer over the shoulder of his newest detective and was awed by his talent. Freehanded, he had drawn sketches of every person in the precinct. "Fraser, why are you working here?" he asked.   
Benton Fraser was daunted by the question. Clearing his throat, he answered, "You hired me, sir."   
"Yes, I hired you. But you could do better. You could be a sketch artist, making some real money instead of busting your ass every day. Why don't you do something with this talent?"   
"I'm not really that good, sir." Fraser said, lowering his face humbly. "It saves me the cost of a camera."   
Simon shook his head at the Canadian's modesty. He neglected to chastise him for doodling on the clock, chose to let the conversation slide. Patting the ex-mountie's shoulder, he shuffled into his office and closed the door. Jim Ellison was there, waiting for him. "Where's Blair?" Simon asked as he flopped down into his chair and lit up a cigar.   
"He's doing some work at the University." Jim answered shortly, his mind on other matters. "Tell me what you think about Benny?"   
"Benny's great. I like him. I hope he stays a long, long time. He's smart, he's talented, he doesn't lie. I don't think he knows _how_ to lie. He's completely trustworthy. If I had to choose one person on earth that I would completely trust, it would be him. And you are the luckiest son of a bitch on earth to have both him _and_ Sandburg on your team."   
Jim smiled at his captain. "Yeah. I am." He reached for the doorknob. "See ya."   
"Ellison..."  
The detective paused.  
"I have to ask...even though I'm not sure I want to hear the answer."   
Jim waited for the question, his discerning blue eyes prompting.   
"I kinda figured out a while back that you and Sandburg were...you know..." Simon's discomfort was accented by his fidgeting. "You're together. I know that."   
Jim nodded, still without comment or expression.   
"Well, if you and Blair are lovers, where does Fraser fit in? He's living with you, you treat him just like you treat Blair....Blair looks up at him with the same adoring eyes he looks at you with. It's almost like you two have taken him in as a third member of your relationship."   
"And?" Jim was deliberately being smug.   
"Well, that's weird, Jim. That's all. It's not a normal situation for cops to be in. The three of you?"   
"It feels perfectly normal to us, Simon."   
"It does." Not a question.  
"It does." A shrug and Jim looked whimsical. "Will that be all, sir?"   
Simon blushed, not an easy task for a man of his complexion. "Get out of my office, Ellison." he said.   
With a little smirk, Jim left the office.   
Diefenbaker plodded along beside Blair Sandburg as they entered the building, passed the elevator and ascended the stairs. Blair's shirt was torn. Blood still stained the white wolf's muzzle. Both man and beast were in a state of upset.   
As they approached Jim Ellison's desk, Blair attempted to calm himself, but the big detective had already sensed his anxiety and stood to meet him. Blair's eyes could not hold beneath his inquisition.   
"What happened?" Jim asked worriedly, taking in all the clues. He held his partner's arms and studied him.   
"My car...was stolen." Blair began, his full lower lip trembling.   
Ben joined them, also sensing the disturbance. "What's wrong?" He stood at Blair's back, his hands on his shoulders.   
Blair leaned back in his arms, oblivious of the crowded room. "Somebody stole my car."   
"Who tore your shirt?" Jim asked.  
"He did. The car thief. Dief bit him and got him off me."   
"Did he hurt you?" Ben asked, sliding his hands lightly up and down Blair's back and ribs.   
"He would have if it hadn't been for Dief. He saved my life."   
Jim sighed impatiently. "Blair, start from the beginning and tell us about it. Come on. You look like you're about to collapse. Are you okay?"   
"I think I'm hyperventilating." Blair sat in the chair Jim offered, found his two lovers stooped on either side of him, the wolf curled faithfully at his feet. He closed his eyes, took a few deep, calming breaths and began to talk.   
"I finished the work in my office so Dief and I were going to go home and make dinner for us all. We got to the parking lot and there was a guy in my car, trying to get it started. I yelled at him and he jumped out and grabbed me. He was trying to shove me in the car, really being rough with me, demanding I give him the key, and Dief got him."   
Diefenbaker, who was deaf, read their lips, paid close attention to every word of the dialogue.   
Ben: "Did he hit you?"  
Blair: "No, he was shoving me, grabbing me."   
Jim: "Do you have any bruises?"  
Blair: "Probably. You can look later."   
Ben: "Where did Dief bite him?"  
Blair: "I think he got his leg first, then maybe his ass. He really crunched down. The guy was really bleeding. He went into my pockets, found my keys, knocked me down and took off."   
Ben: "Jim, I think we should take him to the emergency room just to be safe."   
Blair: "No, I'm fine. Really. Just very pissed."   
Ben: "You look really _hurt_." He tugged at the torn shirt, succeeded in lifting it, then the tee shirt beneath in search of bare skin.   
Blair: "Benny, what are you doing? We're in the police station. Don't undress me in front of everybody."   
Jim: "Just relax, Chief. Let us have a look at you here." He noted several deep purple bruises and scratches on the young man's ribs and stomach.   
Blair closed his eyes in mock patience. "What are we going to do about my car?"   
Jim: "We'll make a report on it. First things first. You were assaulted, baby. You need to go get tested. You and Dief both."   
Blair's blue eyes widened. "Tested? For AIDS?"   
Jim: "Yeah. You were both in contact with him and Dief got a mouthful of his blood. He scratched you here..." A gentle finger traced alongside the scratch. "So you have to take the test."   
Blair: "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I never thought of that." His pounding heart was visible to the perceptive wolf.   
Ben: "Do you think he was trying to kidnap you or just take your key so he could steal the car?" He lifted Blair's hand, tasted the fingertips, which made Blair cringe.   
Blair: "Eww! Stop it, Benny. My hands have _blood_ on them. I think he was just trying to get the key at first, but he _did_ try to shove me in the car. I don't know. I wasn't being very sensible. I thought I was going to be brave, but I was just stupid to let him manhandle me like that. I should have just handed him the damn key."   
Jim: "You were trying to be brave?"  
Blair: "Yeah, I didn't want to look like a total wimp. Again."   
Ben: "Blair, you're not a wimp. Nothing is worth you getting hurt."   
Jim: "He's right, babe. Nothing. You're worth everything to me."   
Ben: "And to me."  
Blair: (In a whisper) "I love you both so much."   
Simon chose that moment to approach, saw the scratched, brusied state of Blair's torso, frowned in concern at the blood staining the white wolf's fur. "What the hell happened, Sandburg?" he asked.   
With a shiver, Blair told him the story.   
The blood taken from Dief's muzzle tested negative. Blair, Jim and Ben breathed relief. Blair was fine except for the superficial injuries. He was treated and released at the emergency room.   
When Jim parked the truck in front of 852 Prospect, it was getting dark. The day had been long for all of them. "I'm voting for a shower and some sleep." he said, smiling affectionately at his two roommates.   
Ben smiled at him. "Has anyone eaten today?"   
"I had a doughnut at lunch." Jim answered.   
"I didn't have time." Blair said, but they both knew that the more likely truth was that he had left home without any money to buy lunch. He was getting very absent-minded about things of that nature, which naturally increased the protectiveness in his two older lovers. "I'll fix a quick supper."   
"I think it's my turn." Ben said.  
"No... it's..." Blair began.  
"It doesn't matter." Ben interrupted. "I'm cooking. You get in the shower with Jim while I'm cooking supper. I'll take my shower when we're finished eating. We'll all sleep a lot better if we're not starving. Right, Dief?"   
The wolf whined a response, his white ears upright.   
Blair gazed at him in mild amazement. "Wow, Benny. I'm impressed." he said.   
"Impressed at what?"  
"You took control of the situation." Blair answered. "You're taking lessons from Jim, aren't you?"   
"I can take control when it's necessary." Ben said.   
"You did good, babe." Jim commended, winking at him. "Let's go get started because I'm beat. I want to hit that shower." Drawing himself from behind the wheel, he helped Blair from the truck and walked him slowly up the stairs to the loft.   
"Benny, why do you taste everything?" Blair asked, having repeatedly noticed Fraser's most disturbing habit.   
"I can distinguish various flavors..."   
"Even blood types?" Blair seated himself at the table and peered curiously up at him. "On the way to the hospital, you said that the car thief's blood type was O positive. And you were right. Did you know that because you tasted it on my fingers?"   
Jim's head snapped up in sudden understanding of Blair's suspicions. "He's a Sentinel?" he said lowly.   
"He evidently has _some_ of the enhanced senses. I know he has the hearing, tasting and smelling, and judging from the way sex affects him, I would say the sense of touch is also enhanced. I don't know about his vision."   
Benton's face gave away no clues. "You think I'm a Sentinel...like Jim."   
"I think it's possible." Blair answered. "We should do some tests."   
"Meet the Professor." Jim said, smiling. "Tests R Us."   
"Tests? What sort of tests?"  
"Tests to learn more about your abilities." answered Blair.   
"Have you ever experienced any other unusual abilities?" Jim asked.   
"Well, nothing other than being able to have conversations with my father."   
"Why would that be unusual?"  
"Because he's dead." Ben said flatly.  
His two lovers were silent, studied him with squinted eyes.   
"He first came to me when I was on the trail of his killer. He stayed with me for nearly three years before he joined my mother."   
Blair took his hands. "Has anyone else ever seen your dad's spirit?"   
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"Dief."  
"Dief."  
Dief, who was watching their lips, perked up and whimpered when his name was spoken.   
"Yes, Dief saw him. He can testify to his existence."   
Jim nodded, not about to remind the Canadian that Dief was canine and unlikely to voice such a testimony. "I'll take your word for it, Benny."   
Benton smiled bitterly at him. "So, when will these `tests' begin?"   
"Later." Blair answered, gingerly seating himself in the ex-mountie's lap. "I don't want to put any pressure on you. Jim used to get a little freaky when I first started doing his tests. We'll go slow." He kissed Ben's lips, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Just don't freak out on me, okay?"   
Ben held him tightly. "Tests like this I don't mind." he said softly.   
Ben's deep thought did not go unnoticed. "What's wrong, Benny?" Blair asked, feathering kisses across his broad chest. The king-sized bed was more than wide enough to accommodate three men, but only two presently occupied it in their post-coital bliss.   
"I was just thinking about the man who took your car. Wondering." Fraser ran gentle fingers through his lover's long curls. "When you first approached him, you said he was trying to start your car, right?"   
"Well, he was in the car, behind the wheel, his head down under the dash like he was trying to hotwire it. I _assumed_ he was trying to start it. Then he tried to take my keys from me and I fought like an idiot. He probably wouldn't have tried to kidnap me if I had just..."   
"Blair, you cannot assume anything." Ben said softly.   
"What do you think?"  
"I don't know." Ben kissed him very lightly. He turned an ear toward the stairs. "Jim's just getting out of the shower."   
Blair listened intently, but could not hear the sounds that Ben heard with his enhanced ears. "Is he going to shave before he comes back to bed?"   
Ben sniffed the air. "He's brushing his teeth, wiping off the mirror...towel-drying his hair."   
"You can hear all that?"  
"Yes, and I can smell the toothpaste. Oh dear! He just farted!"   
"Hold your nose, Benny. I don't want you passing out!"   
Ben laughed and Blair giggled at their hilarity. They rolled together on the bed, play-wrestling, kissing and caressing until Ben whispered, "He's on his way up the stairs! He'll catch us!"   
"Do you think he'll be mad at us?" Blair asked, feigning worry.   
"Mad as hell." Jim answered the question with a smiling face as he topped the stairs wearing a loosely-tied towel around his hips. A hungry gaze from both his lovers stopped him in his tracks. Jim Ellison paused to add, "What do you think you're looking at?"   
"You." Blair answered, glancing at Ben, who returned a conspiratorial raise of the eyebrow. "Why don't you come back to bed now, Jim?"   
Jim dropped his towel and stepped toward them, directing a command to the wolf, who was lying leisurely on a soft, round rug close to the bed. "Watch them, Dief. If they get out of line, it's your duty to come to my rescue."   
Dief yipped, one paw rising in a salute and sat at attention.   
Blair and Ben held up the covers to allow Jim in between them, then simultaneously attacked him with kisses from both sides. As they continued their assault, the wolf yawned and made two rotations on the round rug before he settled down to take a nap. Being deaf, he did not hear Jim's calls for assistance.   
The following day, Blair and Dief stayed home. As Jim drove along, discussing the theft of Blair's car, Benton caught sight of the dark green Volvo at the intersection. "Jim! There's the car!"   
Jim could not react quickly enough to stop the insane ex-mountie from throwing open the truck's passenger door and hurling himself out onto the pavement. "Benny!" he shouted, watching as his partner rolled to his feet and raced toward the Volvo.   
The driver of the stolen car gunned the engine and headed straight toward Fraser, and would have struck him had it not been for the blue and white truck that suddenly obstructed his aim. The two vehicles collided and the drivers were out.   
As the driver of the Volvo attempted escape, Ben tackled him, struggled with him and ended up flat of his back with the man sitting on his stomach. He suffered two punches in the face before Jim arrived with gun drawn, and the offending fist froze at the sound of the hammer's click. Out of breath, Jim said, "Get off my partner, Asshole! We're cops! And you just added assaulting a police officer to the already long list of charges we've got for you!"   
"Like what?" the man challenged.  
"Like stealing this car. It belongs to my _other_ partner."   
The thief groaned.  
"By the way..." Ben said painfully as he clamped on handcuffs. "That was _my_ wolf who bit you yesterday."   
"That was a wolf?"  
"I hope it hurt like hell." Ben said, very uncharacteristic of his normally mild attitude.   
"Yeah, it did, and I'm pressing charges for that! Damn wild animal should have been on a leash...or in a cage!"   
"You were in the process of committing a crime. The wolf is a trained policeman. He was doing his job." Jim said, yanking the man to his feet and slamming him against the dented truck. He reached for Ben, helped him up carefully. "Are you okay?"   
"I'll be fine. Just a few scrapes." Ben assured him.   
Jim gave him a warning glimpse. "We're gonna have a talk about you jumping out of a moving vehicle." he said. "That, my friend, had better never happen again!"   
Ben drew in a trembling moan. "I understand that you're upset, but...."   
Jim gave him a withering frown. "No buts. You don't take chances like that. Never! If you weren't already so banged up, I'd kick your ass right now!"   
Ben gazed at him, hoping it wasn't anger that inspired the harsh words. He took charge of the prisoner while Jim called for a tow truck.   
Blair and the wolf met them at the station. "Did he say _why_ he stole my car?" he asked, nervously inspecting the abrasion on Fraser's jaw.   
Jim handed him a wet paper towel. "He's not talking, except to threaten a lawsuit for Dief biting him."   
The anthropologist gently touched Ben's torn jacket sleeve. "Let me take a look at your arm."   
Ben reluctantly slid out of the jacket and allowed him to check out the bruised skin, winced as he touched the tricep.   
"You remember that the next time you get the urge to jump out of the truck before I stop." Jim said, pointing at him.   
"Oh, you mean Benny is pulling one of _your_ stunts?" Blair asked, unflustered. "What's the matter, Jim, do you think you're the only one who can get away with risking your ass like that?"   
Jim shook his head. "It was unnecessary to do what he did, Chief. He was being foolish."   
Ben studied the pattern on the floor, muttering, "It's something I've done again and again."   
"Well, you won't be doing it any more." Jim said.   
"And will you promise to abide by the same rule?" Blair countered.   
Jim glared at the smaller man, then spoke gruffly, his blue eyes softening with each faltering word. "If you're demanding that I be more careful with my life, yes, I promise. Because I have a responsibility to you and Benny. It makes a difference to me that I have a family who loves me. Are you hearing this, Benny?"   
"I hear you, Jim." Ben said, meeting his eyes. "And I will honor your request. I promise not to jump from any more moving vehicles....unless they're on fire or about to plunge over a cliff...or..."   
Jim laughed, interrupting him. "I get the picture! That's good enough." He leaned forward and hugged him.   
They were suddenly rocked as Blair pounced forward and hugged them both at once. "I never want to lose either one of you!" he whispered to them.   
The triple embrace attracted the passing attention of everyone in the bullpen, but no one seemed to be nonplussed by it. The gesture was accepted and dismissed. Ben, however, was disturbed by the public show of affection. "Jim, Blair, perhaps we should save this for when we get home."   
Blair grinned at him as he backed away. "Oh, when we get home, there's a bottle of alcohol waiting to be rubbed on those scrapes!" he threatened. "And lots better stuff than just a hug!"   
Jim plopped down in his chair. "You worried that somebody might think you're queer, Benny?" he asked.   
Benton glanced around and saw that nobody seemed interested. He cleared his throat and answered very lowly. "If you want them to know, I'm not ashamed."   
They were silent, each man regarding the others for a few minutes. Finally, Jim asked, "Do you need to go to the emergency room, Benny?"   
"No. I'll be fine."  
"You go home with Blair and let him take care of you. I'll stick around here til quitting time, and tonight, we'll do something special. How about that?"   
"You're going to interrogate the car thief?" Ben asked.   
"Well, yeah."  
"Something special?" Blair's interest was piqued. "Like what?"   
Jim stood and stepped very close to him. "Like...whatever you want, babe." he murmured huskily. "I'm leaving it all up to you."   
Blair's eyes widened in excitement. "Anything I want?"   
"Yeah. Anything. You think about it."  
"What if I just want to spend a quiet night with you and Benny?"   
"Then that's what we'll do." Jim said.   
"Jim, please be careful." Ben warned. "That man has a strange _aura_ about him. I can't really describe what it is about him, but it's powerful. I wish you would allow me to stay and be present."   
"Not a chance. Now go on. All three of you. Get out of here."   
Dief tugged at Ben's sleeve and looked pointedly at him, then at the door.   
"Yes, Dief, I'm going." Ben paused to touch Jim's hand.   
Jim gave the hand a squeeze. "See you at home." he said, pushing both men toward the door.   
"What are you?" Jim demanded. He pounded the interrogation room's tabletop.   
The man's oblique eyes rose slowly. "It's obvious we share something, isn't it, cop? You and me and the other one who jumped me, we're all distantly related. There's a link, but you don't have a clue what it is."   
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jim asked.   
"I happened across the islanders once. They mate in groups, very clannish, and very animal-like. You--you're different, and yet you're the same. You have the essence of a beast, a big cat. The other two with you, though, they are more like wolves. The wolf even follows them."   
Jim stared at him. "This is not making sense." he said, and sat down across from him. "What's your name?"   
"Just call me Caleb. I thought there was valuable information in that car, you know. That young anthropologist usually keeps a lot of his material in the trunk. I had to find out what you were--and a little more about myself while I was at it. Unfortunately, the car was clean, so I didn't learn anything."   
"Why did you hurt him?"  
"I didn't mean to. He was trying to play hero and fight me for the car. I had to hurt him to get him off me."   
"He said the wolf bit you in the ass. How come you're sitting so easy? Did you get stitches?"   
"None necessary. I heal very quickly."   
Jim glanced at the paperwork at the end of the table. "No mention there of any injuries."   
Caleb sighed dramatically. "I'm willing to bet it will say there are no scars, either. My skin is flawless. My entire body is unmarred."   
"I don't understand."  
"I heal much faster than ordinary humans."   
"You're saying you're not an ordinary human."   
"I think you've already guessed that, Ellison. I never had proper teaching, but I'm still what I am. Just because I chose not to learn the rules doesn't mean I lost my physical advantages."   
Jim was silent as he processed this bit of information. Then, calmly, he slid a hand into his pocket and took out a pocket knife. Opening it, he began to clean his fingernails.   
"You're bewildered, I see."  
"I think you're full of shit." Jim said, suppressing a yawn.   
The man smiled, tapping the tabletop with delicate fingers. "Try me."   
Fast as lightning, Jim turned the knife and impaled the back of Caleb's hand. The knife went clean through the hand, its point dug into the table, pinning the appendage. "All right. Let's see how fast _that_ heals." he said over the screams.   
Blair backed away from the door as the familiar stranger entered the apartment. His blue eyes went demandingly to Jim, who followed the car thief inside. "Why have you brought him here?" he asked.   
Ben stood by, waiting for the explanation. Neither were comfortable with Caleb's presence.   
Jim closed the door and faced his two roommates. "Blair, Benny, this is Caleb. He's not quite human. He thinks we're a related species."   
"A related species?" Blair asked. "You mean he thinks you and Ben are..."   
"Like myself, another life form. Another species. Another branch of homo sapiens. Another insult to the gods." Caleb sounded warped.   
Jim shoved him down into a chair. "Shut up." he barked. Turning to his friends, he began. "All this melodrama aside, he's telling the truth. He really is something different, and he knows about Benny and me. He _recognized_ something different about us. He thinks we're another weird variation of the human race. Maybe he's right. He was trying to find out. That's why he stole your car, Blair. He wanted your notes on sentinels."   
Blair studied the man. "Why? Why do you care?"   
"Because I'm alone in the world. I need to find others of my kind so I'm not so alone. Is that too much to ask?"   
"When you hurt people, it is." Ben answered.   
Blair's inquiring mind had already overwhelmed his anger and fear. He approached the seated man. "You know about sentinels?"   
"I know they're enough like my kind that we have awareness of one another."   
"I want to know all about this." Blair's academic excitement made his voice crack. "Will you tell me all about your kind? What are you called?"   
"You could call me an immortal. Ask whatever questions you want."   
Jim reached to lift the man's right hand. "I stabbed his hand with my pocketknife. Now look at him." The hand was uninjured. No trace of the wound existed. "He heals immediately."   
"Since your other friend over there is still sporting scuffs on his face where I smacked him," Caleb said, "I can see there are some major differences in our two species."   
"Are there many immortals?" Blair asked.   
"An entire world of us."  
"Where do they live? Are you the only one who lives here? Where are the others?"   
"They live among you. You probably work with a few."   
"Who? Give me a clue."  
"I don't know. I don't have a list of them!"   
"Oh." Blair looked disappointed. "How long will you live? If you heal instantly, you'll never die, will you?"   
"I'll die when someone cuts off my head."   
Blair was horrified. "Why would anyone do that?"   
"Because that's they way others like me do it. There is a battle, then when one takes the head of the other, he absorbs the spirit of the loser in a great `quickening'."   
Ben stepped forward. "And this happens often?"   
"It happens." Caleb smiled at him pleasantly. "You're not going to feel remorse when someone takes _my_ head, are you?"   
The ex-mountie gave Jim an uneasy glance. "Why did you bring him here?"   
"Because he can verify that you're a sentinel." Jim answered.   
"So, it's verified?" Ben asked.  
"Oh, you're a sentinel, all right." Caleb said.   
Blair was smiling brightly. "I knew it! I can't believe it! I'm living with _two_ sentinels!" "And they both love you." Caleb said. "How did you get so lucky as to find two of them?"   
"He's our guide." Jim said. "Our shaman. He should be recognizable, too."   
"He's cute." Caleb commented, winking at Blair.   
Ben reached for their guide, pulling him away from the visitor. "He's ours." he said firmly.   
"You recognized each _other_." Caleb said, unbothered by the ex-mountie's possessiveness. "I don't know how you met, what the circumstances were that led up to you becoming lovers, but it was all due to this genetic link. Physical attraction was not the only thing going on."   
Jim gave him a short nod. "Okay, I'm taking you back to the lock-up, now."   
"If you do, you'll never see me again."   
"I can live with that." Jim said.  
"Jim! I want to talk to him!" Blair objected. "I want to know more about immortals and what he knows about sentinels!"   
"Sorry, Chief. This one's a little too dangerous to keep around. I just brought him home so you could hear this story."   
"But, Jim!"  
Benton wrapped an arm around Blair and led him upstairs as Jim left the apartment with the prisoner.   
"Jim, Benny's a sentinel." Blair's voice still edged on incredulity.   
"Yeah, Blair. I know." Jim locked the door behind him and crossed to the couch. Wearily, he flopped down.   
Blair bent to lift his foot and began unlacing his shoes. "I know you know. It's just amazing!"   
"I know, babe. I know." Jim leaned back and closed his eyes while his friend removed the shoes. His sentinel hearing had already located Benton in the bathroom. "Is he okay?"   
"The stuff about immortals has him a little spooked. He says he heard that stuff from his grandmother, back when he was a kid. There were immortals among the Inuits. They're everywhere. They live and work all over the world."   
Jim nodded.  
"I need to talk to him again, Jim. You have to let me talk to him. This is too important to forego because he's a criminal."   
"He's dead, Blair."  
Blair's jaw dropped. "What?"  
"He held his breath."  
"Oh, my god..."  
"He was nuts, Chief. Nuts!"  
"Did he die in the truck with you there?"   
"No. After I put him back in the lock-up. He broke a mirror and threw himself on the broken edge. He managed to sever his own head."   
Blair sat down beside him. "We could have saved him." he murmured.   
"No, we couldn't. He was determined to die." He reached out for Ben, who was approaching quietly. Ben cuddled in close beside him. Jim, between his two lovers, hugged them both passionately.   
Blair, whose mind never rested, said, "If they're everywhere, the two of you, as sentinels, should be able to recognize them the same way you recognized Caleb. Right?"   
Ben nodded. "I've recognized a few." he admitted.   
"Yeah, me, too. I just didn't understand what they were." Jim said.   
"Then we can find another one who will tell us more." Blair said.   
"No." Ben said. "It's best to leave them alone. The only reason Caleb came out to us is because he was a lunatic. No other will talk to us. They're private people. They just want to be left alone."   
"How do you know this?" asked Blair.  
"I just know."  
Jim kissed Ben, then Blair. Dief bounced up on the couch to lie across their laps, enjoying the multi-partner petting that he received.   
"Hey, Dief. You need love, too, don't you?" Jim scratched the white ears. He stared off into the distance, on the verge of a zone-out.   
Ben's gaze was also faraway. The strength of the knowledge they had acquired this day far surpassed much of their previous learning. They needed time to let it process and come to grips with it.   
Blair and Dief watched them with interest, and decided, for the time being, to let them zone.

* * *

End Wolf at The Door by Sarah Saint Ives: kxmuse@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
